


Be your downfall

by smaragdbird



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Accepting Rape to Protect a Loved One, Accidental voyeur guiltily enjoys watching the rape, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Blood, Cazenove was clearly unhinged in the show, Choking, Dark, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face Slapping, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Act Out Most Shameful Sexual Fantasies, Forced to have sex by a third party, Forced to watch love interest getting tortured/raped, Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Unwilling Arousal, Victim Tries to Stay Quiet During Rape, hinted past consensual Kent/Casenove, victim begs not to be forced to orgasm again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: The night the incident room got trashed, Chandler returned to the station early, finding Kent at the mercy of Cazenove and his team.Caught, he becomes an unwilling participant in their sick and twisted crimes.





	Be your downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).

Chandler didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that his first instinct after waking up from being drugged and left in a forest was to return to the station instead of going home or to a hospital. He took the backstairs, not wanting to encounter anyone on nightshift and see him this way. He kept a change of clothes in his office and after that he could re-focus on the investigation. The Krays clearly felt he was stepping on their toes, which was good. People who were scared made mistakes. And mistakes resulted in arrests.

The first thing he noticed was that there was still light on in the incident room. Kent had to still be there despite it being the middle of the night. 

The second thing he noticed was the noise, the jeering and whistling. There seemed to be a group of people inside and whatever they were doing, it didn’t sound like working. He heard something heavy crash to the ground, followed by cheering.

Bracing himself to go in, Chandler noticed that the side door wasn’t close properly. He spied through it into the room and found his breath stuck in his throat.

The incident room was a mess, papers scattered, boxes emptied on the floor and furniture overturned. But that was not what had him so shocked.

On one of the desks, surrounded by maybe eight men, lay Kent, nearly naked save for his tie, hands trapped beneath his back, probably handcuffed, tears on his cheeks, and getting fucked by two more men. 

Chandler was frozen to the spot by the image. From his spot he had a perfect view on Kent and the men, on how Kent’s thighs were splayed wide, pale and bare and such a contrast against the fully clothed man fucking him. He was rough, driving into Kent hard and each thrust impaled Kent even deeper onto the cock forced into his mouth by the second man. There was a visible bulge in his throat, emphasised by his tie, strung tightly around his neck.

It was vulgar, perverted, a display of unimaginable evil and yet Chandler found himself unable or unwilling to move, he couldn’t say which. 

“Hurry up, Shaughnessy, I want my turn with the cunt this night.”

“Fucking slut’s so loose already, I don’t get enough friction.”

“Try this”, Fitzgerald stepped forwards and pulled the tie around Kent’s neck even tighter. Chandler could see Kent bucking upwards, doubtlessly fighting for air, while Shaughnessy groaned.

“Yeah, fuck, that’s much better.” He was pulling Kent down on his cock at this point and it was clear that the man fucking Kent’s mouth didn’t appreciate it but at the same time, he was the one now holding the tie strung tightly.

He came first, pulling out of Kent’s mouth and spurted all over his face, neck and even his chest. A part of Chandler was disgusted and itched to wipe the mess off of Kent but at the back of his mind there was a sting of arousal.

Shaughnessy panted, almost lying down on Kent as he came deep inside him. As he pulled out, Chandler could see that he hadn’t worn a condom and his seed was leaking out of Kent’s whole. It was dirty and messy and from the state of Kent’s body, neither man had been the first, but Chandler’s cock gave a treacherous twitch.

Suddenly the door was opened violently, hitting him in the face. In his temporary confusion, Chandler couldn’t react as two men grabbed him and pulled him into the room before pushing him down on his knees.

“Look at that, come to pull a double shift, boss?” Fitzgerald asked mockingly.

“End this at once”, Chandler ordered him. He couldn’t believe this was happening in the first place. Everyone here was a police officer, sworn to protect and uphold the law.

“You’re not giving me any orders tonight.”

“If you think you can get away with this – “

Fitzgerald punched him in the face. “I know I will. We all will. Besides, we’re only having a little fun, don’t we, lads?”

“Fun?” Chandler echoed disbelievingly among the murmur of agreement and whistles. 

“Why don’t you join us? I’m sure Kent would love that”, Fitzgerald mocked as he cuffed Chandler’s hands behind his back. At his sign, two of them pulled him back to his feet and forced him down on a chair. Fitzgerald grabbed his hair and forced him to look in Kent’s direction. “Watch.”

Cazenove stepped into the room, looking as if he had just come from a gala, wearing a tailor-made suit with his hair slicked back. “DCI Chandler, what a surprise. You couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“You’re involved in this as well?” Chandler couldn’t believe what he was seeing. If the conspiracy was this far-reaching, maybe he really had overplayed his hand. And now Kent was paying for it.

Cazenove shook his head as if he was disappointed that Chandler hadn’t figured it out any sooner. “You need to learn how to play the game. I’ve heard you used to be very good at it.” As he was speaking, Cazenove’s hand caressed Kent’s torso as if he had a right to touch him. “I see you left me a beautiful mess, gentlemen.”

Some of the men chuckled at Cazenove’s comment as if this was a demonstration of some sort instead of a violation of one of their fellow officers. 

“I assume you all had your go?” 

A murmur of agreements came up like a wave as Cazenove’s hand trailed down from Kent’s chest to his stomach through the mess of half-dried seed. Chandler’s cock gave another traitorous twitch. He knew he shouldn’t find this arousing but his body seemed to have other ideas.

Kent meanwhile had closed his eyes and Chandler could see fresh tears on his cheeks.

“Except DCI Chandler”, Fitzgerald replied after he had given an enthusiastic ‘yes’ to Cazenove’s question.

“Don’t worry, he’ll get his turn.” Cazenove’s voice was pleasant, unbothered, as if this was a casual conversation at the club. He turned his attention back to Kent. “He doesn’t look to happy, but we can change that.”

Chandler opened his mouth to argue with Cazenove, to call for help, anything, when he felt a gun pressed against the back of his head. “I’d stay quiet if I was you”, Fitzgerald rasped. 

He had no doubt that Fitzgerald would shoot him. The men in this room had already revealed themselves as the most low-life scum imaginable. He shut his mouth.

Cazenove wrapped a hand around Kent’s soft cock and pushed two fingers inside with a squelching sound that left Chandler’s cock stir in his trousers. An excess of body fluids had always both appalled and aroused him but he wouldn’t have thought that in this of all situations arousal would win out.

“Wet and loose, just like a whore should be”, Cazenove commented as he pushed in a third finger. His movements were very deliberate and Chandler could guess what he was trying to do. He wanted to force Kent’s body to betray him like Chandler’s body was betraying him. Nothing about this should’ve been arousing and yet the squelching sounds, the mess spread across Kent’s body and face, a deep, hidden part of Chandler wanted more.

Kent’s whole body shuddered when Cazenove brushed over his prostate and his cock started to fill, so Cazenove repeated the motion. “Seems like he’s enjoying it now.”

Some men laughed but the atmosphere in the room had turned more predatory than before. It didn’t matter than some of these men had only come recently, they all wanted more, like a pack of wolves circling a wounded deer, salivating at the fangs.

“I can tell you what else he enjoys”, Cazenove said as he pulled out his fingers, raised his hand and hit Kent across the face with his whole strength. Kent’s lip split under the assault and blood welled up. Some men jeered, others whistled and Chandler’s cock was insistently straining against his underwear.

Cazenove leaned over Kent and made a show of licking some of the blood up, before letting go of him for a moment to undo his belt and trousers. Kent let out a pained whimper as he pushed into him but the sound caused by Cazenove’s cock forcing out more of the previously spilled seed, sent a shiver of desire through Chandler. Thankfully, no one, not even Fitzgerald, seemed to pay attention to him anymore.

Wrapping one hand around Kent’s throat, Cazenove returned the other one to pumping Kent’s half-hard cock as he set a forceful pace that partially lifted Kent off the desk with every thrust. Yet his face made clear that to him, this was still not enough violence. He craved more but he also needed to give his audience what he had promised them.

“Please”, the word was nothing more than a whimper from Kent’s mouth. 

“Please, what, you little slut?” Cazenove asked, slapping Kent across the face again.

“Please don’t make me come, again.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you want”, Cazenove replied and sped up his hand as well as tightening his grip.

Kent’s eyes were wide open and tearstained. He was fighting for breath yet at the same time his cock stood hard and leaking in Cazenove’s hand. This whole thing spoke of a familiarity that Chandler didn’t want to think too closely about.

A moan escaped from Kent’s mouth as he came, spilling across Cazenove’s hand and his own stomach. If anyone looked at Chandler closely, they would be able to see the wet spot at the front of his trousers where pre-cum was leaking through. For a split second he wanted nothing more than go over and lick up the mess Kent had made, wondering what he’d taste like.

The thought made Chandler feel sick in his stomach. He knew he was not to blame for his body’s involuntary arousal but it still felt like a betrayal. Around him the men whistled and catcalled, heaping derogatory names on Kent as if he had chosen any of this.

Cazenove pulled out of him, looking satisfied with himself before he flipped Kent onto his stomach and Chandler could see that blood had started to seep from the bandages on his thighs. A cruel smile twisted Cazenove’s face as he noticed it too. He made sure to grab Kent right where the wounds were, fingers pressing down as much as they could, as he started fucking him again.

Kent screamed. If anyone else had been in the building, they had to have heard this, but of course they were alone. Cazenove clearly enjoyed the sound of Kent’s suffering as he had closed his eyes as if to appreciate it more.

Some of the men looked uncomfortable as well but of course no one tried to stop it. To see one of their own tortured, seemed to be a price they were all willing to pay.

“Looks like you’re enjoying the show.”

Chandler had almost forgotten about Fitzgerald, as he now whispered in his ear and dragged his free hand down the front of his trousers. His erection was waned slightly at the sound of Kent’s screaming but it hadn’t gone away completely. 

“That’ll make whatever the boss has in mind for easier.”

His tight grip on his hair, prevented Chandler from lashing out at Fitzgerald but that wouldn’t always be the case. No matter how Cazenove planned to bring him into their sick, disgusting crimes, Chandler would bring them all to justice, whatever the cost.

Cazenove came with a shout, driving himself into Kent before collapsing on top of him. He was resting his forehead between Kent’s shoulder blades, panting and Chandler had never felt more furious in his entire life. He didn’t just want to see Cazenove behind bars for this. He wanted to hurt him like he had hurt Kent, wanted to scratch out his eyes and rip out his throat with his teeth. 

The screaming had stopped, Chandler realised suddenly. Instead Kent had been reduced to whimpers and cries, soft, heart-breaking sounds. The fury in his heart was battling with the desire to comfort Kent, who Chandler had dragged into all of this in the first place.

“I’ll leave him to you while I talk to our unexpected guest”, Cazenove said after he had pulled out of Kent and adjusted his clothing. Aside from a few stains and a couple strands of his hair being out of place, Cazenove looked as impeccable as he had when he had walked in.

“You will regret this”, Chandler barely recognised his own voice for all the venom in his tone.

Cazenove patted his cheek indulgently. “You still don’t understand.”

“You’re a monster.”

“I admit I have certain preferences but from the looks of it, so do you.” Cazenove pushed his knee between Chandler’s legs and against his cock. “And here I thought pretty little Emerson didn’t do it for you. Afterall he’s been pining for nearly a year.”

Chandler didn’t dignify Cazenove’s taunt with an answer. The man was just trying to goad him.

In return, Cazenove pushed his knee a little more insistently against Chandler’s cock. “But now all his dreams will come true.” He opened Chandler’s belt and trousers and pulled his cock out. “As soon as you’re done, bring him over here”, he yelled over his shoulder at the men who had taken his place with Kent who still lay on his stomach.

At least the one fucking his arse was mindful enough of his injuries to grab him by the waist. 

Grabbing him by the chin, Cazenove forced Chandler to turn his attention to him. His eyes were dark, almost black, and he licked his lips as he started to jerk Chandler’s cock with his free hand, slow and methodically.

“What was it, I wonder, what go to you? The violence? The idea of having sweet little Emerson at your mercy? What made you linger by the backdoor instead of getting help?”

Chandler pressed his lips together. He would not give Cazenove the satisfaction of an answer.

“It doesn’t really matter, I suppose. I was just curious, a job hazard”, Cazenove gave him a slick smile as if he was sharing some sort of inside joke with him.

Behind them, two men seemed to have finished and two others grabbed Kent by the arms to get his to his feet. Kent’s knees gave in as soon as they forced him off the desk and two of the men had to hold him upright to drag him over where Chandler was. His face was smeared with tears, blood and semen and Chandler’s cock gave another traitorous twitch in Cazenove’s hand, who smiled at him as he noticed.

He stepped aside as they manoeuvred Kent onto Chandler’s lap under Cazenove’s direction. This up-close Chandler could smell him, could smell how filthy and used Kent was. Come was leaking from his hole, staining Chandler’s trousers. 

His throat was dry and Chandler couldn’t tell if it was from repulse or arousal.

“Did you think he was going to save you?” Cazenove whispered into Kent’s ear while maintaining eye contact with Chandler. “Look at your knight in shining armour, he’s no better than the rest of us. His cock is rock hard just from watching you get violated.”

Kent was crying, Chandler could tell from the way his shoulders were shaking, but he refused to raise his head.

Cazenove grabbed him by the hair and forced Kent’s head up. “I said, look at him.”

“You don’t have to do this”, Chandler tried to keep his voice as steady as he could.

“No, I think I do”, Cazenove replied. “It would be unfair to leave you hanging and Emerson here has dreamed about getting fucked by you for so long, it’d be cruel to deny him.”

“You had your fun”, Chandler tried. “Just let him go.”

“My fun’s not over yet and neither is his”, Cazenove replied, sliding his tongue over Kent’s neck, teeth grazing the skin. It was a very proprietary gesture. “I think you should kiss him.”

Kent shook his head as much as Cazenove’s grip on his hair permitted him.

“Kiss him or Fitzgerald here will blow his brains out and tomorrow morning your colleagues will find you naked on top of his corpse”, Cazenove hissed.

“Kent”, Chandler tried to keep his voice steady. “It’s okay.”

To Chandler, kissing was almost as bad as sex. He needed to be very comfortable and very attracted to another person to do it willingly. At first both he and Kent kept their mouths closed, but at Fitzgerald’s demand to “slip him some tongue already” and the press of the gun against his neck, Chandler opened his lips to Kent.

His stomached roiled at the taste of semen and bloody and who knew what else but he knew the stakes and tried to give a good show. It didn’t help that both of them were handcuffed behind their backs, so angle was awkward and Chandler felt fresh tears fall from Kent’s eyes.

“That’s enough!” Cazenove’s voice cut as sharp as a whip as he pulled Kent away from Chandler. “As lovely as it is, I think it’s high time we give Emerson what he’s wanted for a year.”

A murmur of agreements washed through the room and Chandler’s stomach sank with dread. In front of him, Kent had averted his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry”, Chandler whispered, quietly enough that Cazenove hopefully wouldn’t hear him.

Kent glanced up, looking him straight in the eyes and Chandler could see the forgiveness shining though. Even for the things he hadn’t done yet but they both knew would follow soon.

“Enjoy it, Detective Inspector”, Cazenove said as he pushed Kent down on Chandler’s cock. “I know sweet, little Emerson will.”

Kent slid down on him easily, he was just as wet and loose as Cazenove had described him earlier. But most of all it was the squelching as his cock pushed out the other men’s come, that had Chandler grit his teeth to not make a sound as a fresh wave of lust slammed through him.

Cazenove laughed. “Looks like they’re both enjoying it.”

Fresh laughter form the men and Chandler closed his eyes, his cheeks burning with humiliation. Kent clenched around him, no doubt trying to end this quickly, and Chandler bucked into him. He probably would have thrown him off, if it hadn’t been for Cazenove keeping a tight grip on Kent, forcing him to move.

Chandler’s skin felt hot and cold, too small and too wide all at the same time. If he kept his eyes closed, if he ignored the noise the men made and the handcuffs biting into his wrists, if he tuned out Cazenove’s constant stream of commentary, then maybe he could somehow pretend that this was something both he and Kent wanted.

“That’s it, that’s it”, Cazenove’s voice broke though his attempt at conjuring up a fantasy. When he opened his eyes, Cazenove was staring directly at him, smirking. Above him, Kent was moving faster, undoubtedly at Cazenove’s direction and he was panting from the exertion.

“Why don’t you kiss him again?” Cazenove said and they both knew it wasn’t a suggestion. Kent’s tongue slid against his lips before he could open them, yet the sensation sent a shiver down his spine. 

With shame, Chandler realised that a part of him wished he was uncuffed solely so he could slam Kent down and fuck him properly, to sink his cock as deep as possible into his hot, wet hole. Perhaps Cazenove was right. Perhaps he really was no better than all other men who had violated Kent tonight.

Suddenly he felt something else. Cazenove had pushed two fingers into Kent beside him and he grinned at Chandler when their eyes met. “Told you my fun wasn’t over yet.”

Kent had leaned his forehead against Chandler’s shoulder and was breathing so quickly, he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Cazenove couldn’t be implying what Chandler thought he was.

But then Cazenove was undoing his trousers with his free hand before pushing Kent so far forward onto Chandler that only the head of his cock remained inside.

“I do not share”, Cazenove told him as he slowly withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock inside Kent along Chandler. 

Kent whimpered against his shoulder and Chandler could feel that he was as taught as bowstring. Yet at the same time, the sensation of another cock beside his, pushing more and more of the previous men’s loads out of Kent – it was breath-taking.

Chandler couldn’t withstand it for long and neither could Cazenove, who came first, spurting weakly inside Kent and it was that feeling that pushed Chandler over the edge. He couldn’t help himself but moan, instinctively bucking into Kent as he came.

The world slowed afterwards, became a little hazy as he recovered. He was still inside Kent, still hard, it would take a bit longer until he softened enough to slip out in their position, but at least Cazenove had withdrawn.

“Well, that was more entertainment that any of us expected tonight”, he said as if this had been a surprisingly good gallery showing or magic show. “I expect all of you to be on time for your shift tomorrow.”

Some of the men groaned, others made jokes as they left, all the while Kent was quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

“Not you two, of course”, Cazenove gave him that slick smile again and gestured to Fitzgerald, who uncuffed Chandler but not Kent. “Have a good evening, gentlemen.” With a nod he picked up his coat and scarf and followed the others outside.

His arms felt numb from having been forced to keep their position for however long it had been since he returned to the station. He lifted Kent off of him as gently as he could, careful not to drop him to the floor. His injuries needed attention and then…and then they would deal with the rest of what had happened here tonight.

“Kent, what do you need? Where can you sit down?” 

“T..the..floor’s..fine…sir”, Kent managed to get out between sobs.

Chandler eased him down as carefully as he could, then quickly tucked himself back into his trousers and laid his jacket around Kent’s shoulders. “Kent? I’ll be right back, I’ll find keys for those cuffs, okay?”

He automatically fell back onto what he had been taught as a police officer. Comforting a victim of a crime had been drilled into him since day one. 

Kent gave a jerky nod. Cazenove’s group had left quite a mess but if worst came to worst, Chandler knew where the bolt cutter was kept. As he routed through the drawer of an overturned desk – McCormack’s – he pulled out his phone and dialled the emergency services’ number.

As he quickly described the situation to the operator in as few words as possible, he found the key he was looking for. Handcuffs could all be unlocked by the same key, both a security risk and a time- and resources saving measure.

“I’m going to unlock the handcuffs, okay?” Chandler asked, crouching close to Kent without touching him. It was important to give Kent some measurement of control over the situation. “I’ll be as quick as possible.”

Kent nodded and Chandler unlocked the handcuffs, taking deep breaths to keep his own hands from shaking. Kent’s wrists were bloody and bruised – how long had Cazenove and his men been holding him before Chandler appeared?

“I’ve called an ambulance. Do you want me to call anyone else? A friend, your family, anyone?” Chandler asked. He fought with the impulse to touch Kent to comfort him.

Kent shook his head, pulling Chandler’s jacket more tightly around him. 

Outside Chandler could hear sirens. The station wasn’t far from St. Marys and an injured police officer would take precedence regardless.

Suddenly, Kent grabbed his wrist. “Could…could you…call Miles?” He looked at Chandler with big, fearful eyes as if he was expecting to be denied. 

“I will”, Chandler promised. The investigation would be out of their hands but if he had learned one thing about Ray Miles then it was that he was protective of his team. 

Someone knocked on the front door and Chandler yelled, “In here”, to let them know they were in the right place. The operator had thankfully enough managed to dispatch one of the few female paramedic teams, who now moved to take care of Kent.

“Do you need medical assistance?” One of the paramedics asked while the other one was taking Kent’s vitals.

Chandler shook his head. Another police team would be here soon enough and he had no doubt that Cazenove, with the help of the Krays, would meddle in this investigation. But if he thought that the events of this night had broken Chandler’s resolve, then he would be in for a surprise.

Dialling Miles’ number, Chandler watched as the paramedics carried Kent outside and to the ambulance. 

Their work, just as his, had only begone.


End file.
